1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to child's beds, and more specifically to an assembly for joining bedposts and the four corners of a bed's mesh structure so that there is no gap left there between.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various types of bedding furniture designed for babies and children. The Republic of China Pat. No. 517,561 discloses a type of child's bed that is structurally simple, easy to assemble/disassemble, and therefore convenient to carry and store. The teaching mainly contains bedposts, supporting rods, and a mesh structure. As illustrated in FIG. 5, the supporting rods embedded in the four rims of the mesh structure are inserted into positioning holes of the bedposts so as to expand the mesh structure into a flat surface for a child to sleep or play on it. There are also adjusting devices at the rims of the mesh structure so that the tension of the mesh structure could be adjusted.
Conventionally, child's beds similar to the one shown in FIG. 5 are usually designed for reliable assembly and usage. The safety of the child sleeping or playing on the bed is usually a secondary concern to the designer. As can be seen from FIG. 5, after the bed is assembled, there are usually gaps A left between the bedposts and the mesh structure of the bed. Even though the gaps A are not large, a child could mistakenly step into the gap very easily while standing or playing on the bed. The child would get stuck or hurt his or her ankle.